Amy Pond
Amelia Jessica "Amy" Pond – po jej małżeństwie z Rorym Williamsem nazywana Amelią Williams. Była pierwszą towarzyszką Jedenastego Doktora. Była dziewczyną, a potem żoną Rory'ego oraz matką Melody Pond, którą później okazała się być River Song. Amy umarła w wieku osiemdziesięciu siedmiu lat, około roku 2012, po tym jak płaczące anioły cofnęły ją i jej męża w czasie. Została pochowana obok Rory'ego na cmentarzu w Nowym Jorku. Biografia Narodziny i wczesne życie thumb|250px|Amy modląca się do Świętego Mikołaja Amy urodziła się w Szkocji w 1989 roku. Jej rodzice Augustus i Tabetha Pond zniknęli w pęknięciu w czasie, a opieką nad małą Amelią zajęła się jej ciotka Sharon. Przeprowadziła się z nią do małego miasteczka Leadworth. Mimo jej długiego pobytu w Anglii nigdy nie utraciła swojego szkockiego akcentu.([[Wielki Wybuch|TV:Wielki Wybuch]]) W młodości często podróżowała ze swoim ojcem w góry.([[Power of the Mykuootni|KOMIKS:Power of the Mykuootni]]) Spotkanie z Doktorem Amelia pierwszy raz spotkała Doktora i swoją dorosłą wersję na jarmarku w 1994 roku. Jedyne co zapamiętała z tego spotkania to rudowłosa kobieta w dziwnej sukience, która kupiła jej lody, ponieważ te, które miała jej spadły. Doktora nie pamiętała w ogóle.([[Good Night|TV:Good Night]]) thumb|250px|Amy czekająca w ogrodzie na Doktora. Drugi raz Amy spotkała Doktora w okolicach Wielkanocu w 1996 roku. Jego TARDIS rozbił się w jej ogródku, po regeneracji Doktora w jego jedenaste wcielenie. Modliła się do Świętego Mikołaja o to by przysłał jej policjanta, który mógłby przyjrzeć się pęknięciu w ścianie w jej sypialni. Zauważyła napis na TARDIS, który głosił, że jest to budka policyjna, zapytała się Doktora czy jest policjantem, o którego prosiła. Doktor wyglądał trochę niechlujnie, ponieważ nadal miał na sobie ubranie, w którym Dziesiąty Doktor się regenerował, a po eksplozji w TARDIS jego strój się zabrudził. Doktor zbadał jej pęknięcie w ścianie, które naprawdę okazało się być pęknięciem w czasie i portalem do innego czasu i miejsca. Wiezień Zero uciekł z niego do domu Amelii. Niestety Doktor mógł pomóc w tej sprawie dopiero wtedy gdy TARDIS, się naprawi.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]). Doktor zaproponował jej zostanie jego towarzyszką, jednak najpierw TARDIS musiała się w pełni naprawić. Wybrał się nią na wycieczkę w przyszłość, która według niego miała zająć najwyżej pięć minut. Amy spakowała się i czekała na niego w swoim ogrodzie. ([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) W jednej lub więcej linii czasowej Amelia zasnęła na swojej walizce czekając na swojego magicznego Doktora. Doktor powrócił z jego dalszej przyszłości, podniósł ją i zaniósł do łóżka. Gdy spała w swoim łóżku opowiedział jej o "magicznej budce", którą ukradł, a zawsze mówił, że ją tylko pożyczył. Powiedział jej, że będzie śniła o przygodach, których nigdy nie przeżyją razem i aby kochała Rory'ego.([[Wielki wybuch|TV:Wielki wybuch]]) Lata później ostatnią prośbą Amy skierowaną do Doktora było to by powrócił do niej z czasów dzieciństwa i powiedział jej, że jeśli cierpliwa czekają na nią przygody z jej Doktorem, których nigdy by się nie spodziewała.([[Anioły na Manhattanie|TV:Anioły na Manhattanie]]) Przez następne dwanaście lat Amy nie widziała się z Doktorem i nie była świadoma, że więzień Zero, który uciekł przez cały czas przebywał w jej domu.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) Dorastanie Czekanie na Doktora, zamieniło się w obsesję. Amy tworzyła lalki rysowała rysunki i komiksy i wymyślała zabawy, w których przebierała swoich przyjaciół za Doktora i przeżywała z nim przygody. Ciotka Amelii wysyłała ją do psychiatrów, którzy mówili Amy, że Doktor nie jest prawdziwy. Dziewczynka nie zgadzała się z nimi i ich gryzła.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) W szkole jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi byli Rory Williams i Melody "Mels", która tak naprawdę była córką Amy i Rory'ego z pięćdziesiątego drugiego wieku. Oprócz obsesji na punkcie Doktora, Amy interesowała się również rzymską okupacją Wielkiej Brytanii, na której temat miała kilka książek, w tym jej ulubioną pt. "Pudełko Pandory". Pomimo jej dużej wiedzy na ten temat, nie otrzymała dobrej oceny z referatu, ponieważ swoją pracę zatytułowała "Inwazja gorących Włochów" ([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]), [[Zabijmy Hitlera|TV:Zabijmy Hitlera]], [[Otwarcie Pandoriki|TV:Otwarcie Pandoriki]]) Amy była dominującą osobą w trio, które tworzyła z Mels i Rorym. Jednak przez całą podstawówkę i gimnazjum nieświadomie opiekowała się Melody, odbierała ją z kozy i karciła za problemy wychowawcze, które sprawiała. Tymczasem Rory zgadzał się z Amy tak długo jak tylko to pozwalało mu być blisko niej. thumb|250px|Amy i Rory jako nastolatkowie Z powodu nieśmiałości Rory bał się powiedzieć Amy o tym, że mu się podoba. Nie okazywał zainteresowania także innym dziewczynom więc ona błędnie stwierdziła, że Rory jest gejem. Później Mels sprawiła, że Amy zrozumiała co Rory do niej czuje i odwzajemniła jego uczucia. Tym sposobem Melody spowodowała swoje własne przyszłe istnienie.([[Zabijmy Hitlera|TV:Zabijmy Hitlera]]) Drugie spotkanie z Doktorem Doktor powrócił ze swojej wycieczki, która według niego trwała tylko pięć minut do 2008 roku, gdy Amelia nazywała siebie samą "Amy" by oddalić siebie od jej bajkowego imienia. Została dziewczyną Rory'ego i pracowała jako kissogram. Gdy Doktor powrócił dwanaście lat później Amy była ubrana w uniform policjantki, więc Doktor uwierzył jej, że jest prawdziwą policjantką. Pomogła mu pokonać więźnia Zero i ostrzec Atraxi, aby nigdy nie powracali na Ziemię. Po tym zdarzeniu Doktor wybrał się na "krótką" wycieczkę na księżyc, która zajęła mu dwa lata by rozruszać silniki TARDIS i powrócił do Amy by uczynić ją swoją towarzyszką.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) W pewnym momencie przed powtórnym powrotem Doktora, Amy i Rory urządzili sobie przyjęcie kostiumowe. Amy przebrała się za policjantkę, a Rory za Rzymianina. Zrobili sobie zdjęcie, które Amy umieściła w książce o inwazji Rzymian w Wielkiej Brytanii.([[Otawrcie Pandoriki|TV:Otwarcie Pandoriki]]) Amy była zaręczona z Rorym i miała wziąć z nim ślub 26 czerwca 2010 roku. W nocy 25 czerwca Doktor powrócił do niej by dotrzymać złożonej czternaście lat wcześniej obietnicy. Dołączyła do niego gdy zapewnił ją, że może wrócić rano następnego dnia, jednak nie wspomniała mu o ślubie.([[Jedenasta godzina|TV:Jedenasta godzina]]) Podróże z Doktorem thumb|250px|Amy oglądająca wszechświat Gdy Amelia pierwszy raz znalazła się w TARDIS zaczęła zadawać Doktorowi bardzo wiele pytań dotyczących samego Doktora i jego niebieskiej budki. Doktor zmęczony jej pytaniami umieścił ją w balonie atmosferycznym i wystawił przez drzwi TARDIS by podziwiała wszechświat.([[Meanwhile in the TARDIS 1|TV:Meanwhile in the TARDIS 1]]) Na pierwszą wycieczkę Doktor zabrał Amy na Starship UK w trzydziestym trzecim wieku. Statek był napędzany przez wielkiego wieloryba, którego torturowano by nie przestawał. Amy zaprzestała jego tortur, ponieważ odkryła, że wieloryb robi to z własnej woli i torturowanie go nie jest potrzebne. Spotkała przyszłą królową Wielkiej Brytanii królową Liz 10. Amy zobaczyła, że ma 1306 lat, a jej status cywilny jest nieznany.([[Bestia na dole|TV:Bestia na dole]]) thumb|250px|Amy i Doktor podczas II wojny światowej Doktor dostał ważny telefon i zabrał Amelię w następną podróż. Znaleźli się w czasach II wojny światowej i spotkali Winstona Churchilla, który korzystał z pomocy Daleków, by odnieść zwycięstwo w wojnie. Wierzył, że są one wynalazkiem doktora Edwina Bracewella. Doktor próbował powiedzieć mu o ich prawdziwym pochodzeniu, a Amelia nie pamiętała ich, chociaż powinna z wydarzeń na świecie, podczas, których żyła. To zdezorientowało Doktora i pozostawiło go w szoku. Dalekowie sprawili, że Doktor pomógł im odrodzić swoją rasę, a po tym zdarzeniu uciekli. Amy pomogła rozbroić maszynę, która była została zamontowana w Edwinie, przekonując go, że jest prawdziwym człowiekiem.([[Zwycięstwo Daleków|TV:Zwycięstwo Daleków]]) Następnie Amy znalazła się na planecie śmieci o nazwie Gyre, która znajdowała się daleko od jej względnej przyszłości i miała zostać zniszczona przez nanobomby. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Sittuun Charlie i uratowała Doktora przed zdecentralizowanymi ludźmi, którzy przebywali tam od wielu wieków.([[Night of the Humans|PROZA:Night of the Humans]]) Doktor zabrał ją do czerwca 2010 roku do Nowego Jorku na najlepsze hamburgery w historii. Kupił ulicę w jej imieniu, aby dostać hamburgery za darmo. Amy chciała iść na zakupy używając parapsychicznej wizytówki Doktora. Jednak ten plan się nie powiódł ponieważ Amy musiała uratować Doktora i cały Manhattan przed porwaniem przez małych obcych znanych jako Vykoids. Amy została przez nich zapamiętana jako powód niepowodzenia ich misji.([[The Forgotten Army|PROZA:The Forgotten Army]]) Amy i Doktor odwiedzili Szkieletony, Doktor wyzwolił je spod rządów króla Toada. Amelia nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego byli wściekli gdy zostali wyzwoleni.([[Nothing O'Clock|PROZA:Nothing O'Clock]]) thumb|250px|Amy otoczona przez płaczące anioły Następnie wybrali się do muzeum w sto siedemdziesiątym pierwszym wieku, gdzie znaleźli pudełko z wiadomością "Cześć skarbie" zapisaną w jezyku galifrejańskim. Podróżowali w czasie do pewnego miejsca w pięćdziesiątym pierwszym wieku, Doktor otworzył drzwi TARDIS przez, które wpadła do środka River Song. Doktor zapoznał ze sobą dwie kobiety, jednak ani on ani Amy nie wiedzieli, że River jest córką Amy i jej długoletnią przyjaciółką Mels. Trójka pojechała do pozostałości po Bizancjum na Alfava Metraxis, aby pomóc biskupowi Octavianowi pokonać armię płaczących aniołów, które zostały obudzone przez silniki wraku statku. Gdy obraz anioła znalazł się w oczach Amy, Doktor powiedział jej, aby pamiętała co jej powiedział gdy miała siedem lat. Doktor, który jej to mówił by z przyszłości, kilku tygodni lub miesięcy naprzód.Amy prawie umarła przez anioła Boba.([[Czas Aniołów|TV:Czas Aniołów]],[[Kamienne ciała:TV:Kamienne ciała]]) thumb|250px|Amy całuje Doktora Po traumie jaką przeżyła Amelia, powiedziała Doktorowi, że chce wrócić do domu. Powrócili do nocy z 25 na 26 czerwca 2010 roku, parę minut przed północą. Tam Amelia chciała uwieść Doktora, pocałowała go, ale on odrzucił jej pocałunek. Wprowadził ją z powrotem do TARDIS. Amy protestowała, ale on wyjaśnił jej, że jego potrzeba podróżowania z towarzyszem wynika z faktu, że on utracił zdolność do podziwiania wszechświata i zabiera ludzi na wycieczki z nim, aby dostrzegać piękno przez nich. Amy zastanawiała się jak wiele kobiet podróżowało z Doktorem przed nią więc podstępem uruchomiła pokaz wizualny jego poprzednich towarzyszek. To sprawiło, że Doktor postanowił zabrać Rory'ego z jego wieczoru kawalerskiego.([[Kamienne ciała|TV:Kamienne ciała]],[[Meanwhile in the TARDIS 2|TV:Meanwhile in the TARDIS 2]]) Doktor i Amelia cofnęli się kilka godzin do tyłu, aby zabrać narzeczonego dziewczyny z wieczoru kawalerskiego. Jako prezent ślubny Doktor zabrał ich na romantyczną wycieczkę do Wenecji w roku 1580. Chciał w ten sposób przywrócić wcześniejsze relacje z Amy i miał nadzieję, że poprawi tym samym relację pomiędzy narzeczonymi. Okazało się, że w Wenecji grasują "wampiry", które okazały się być rasą Saturnyns, próbujące powiększyć populację swojego gatunku poprzez zamienianie ludzkich kobiet w pary dla synów Rosanny Calvierri. Po tym jak Amy zdołała uciec od transformacji, uratowała Rory'ego przed najstarszym synem Francesco.([[Wampiry w Wenecji|TV:Wampiry w Wenecji]]) thumb|250px|Amy przy prochach Rory'ego w jednym ze światów wykreowanych przez Władcę Snów Załoga TARDIS została uwięziona pomiędzy dwoma światami wykreowanymi przez Władcę Snów.Drażnił Amy kwestią jej pogmatwanej relacji z Doktorem i Rorym i naciskał na nią by wybrała jednego z nich. Gdy Rory umarł we śnie, uświadomiła sobie, że życie bez niego nie ma sensu. Gdy obudziła się z nim w rzeczywistości, po raz pierwszy pokazała mu, że jego uczucia do niej są w pełni odwzajemnione.(TV:Wybór Amy) W roku 2020, w mieście Cwmtaff w Walii Amy i Rory widzieli siebie samych starszych o kilka lat w oddali. Byli świadkami odrodzenia się miasta Silurianów. Po nieudanej próbie nawiązania souszu pomiędzy Silurianami a ludźmi, Rory został zabity i wymazany z historii poprzez pęknięcie w czasie i przestrzeni. Amy utraciła wszystkie wspomnienia dotyczące Rory'ego.([[Głodna Ziemia|TV:Głodna Ziemia]]),[[Zimna Krew|TV:Zimna Krew]]) Zapomnienie o Rorym Williamsie Doktor czuł się winny utracie Rory'ego więc zabierał Amy w niesamowite miejsca zaliczając w to planetę Arkadia i Ogrody trojańskie. Amy zapytała dlaczego Doktor jest dla niej taki miły, a on odpowiedział, że on zawsze był dla niej miły, próbując w ten sposób ukryć swoje poczucie winy. Amy powiedziała, że tylko żartowała, ale zastanawiała się dlaczego on nie żartował. thumb|250px|Amy żegna się z Vincentem van Goghiem Pewnego razu wybrali się do 2010 roku do muzeum w Paryżu na wystawę prac ulubionego artysty Amy Vincenta van Gogha. Tam zauważyli ,że van Gogh namalował Krafayis ukrytego w kościele w Auvers. Polecieli do 1 czerwca 1890 roku, by zbadać sprawę.Amy nawiązała bardzo głęboką więź z malarzem i przekonała Doktora, aby zabrał go do 2010 roku, by van Gogh zobaczył jak w przyszłości zostanie doceniony. Amy myślała, że to co zobaczył zmieni bieg historii i Vincent van Gogh nie popełni samobójstwa, a w muzeum pojawi się mnóstwo jego nowych dzieł. Po odwiezieniu Vincenta do jego czasów, powrócili do muzeum i Amy zobaczyła, że van Gogh i tak popełnił samobójstwo,a jedyną zmianą w muzeum było to, że na jednym z jego obrazów pt. "Słoneczniki" widniała dedykacja Dla Amy, Vincent.([[Vincent i Doktor|TV:Vincent i Doktor]] Doktor i Amy odkryli, że Dalekowie zniszczyli ludzką rasę w 1963 roku, używając Oka Czasu, by zmienić historię. Przeszli przez oko do Skaro, przed przybyciem Daleków. Amy zaczęła znikać. Zaczęła zbierać części, aby Doktor zbudował maszynę, która oślepi Daleków gdy się pojawią. Doktor przeciążył pole magnetyczne generatorów. Dalekowie utracili Oko Czasu i nigdy nie użyli go do przepisania historii.([[City of the Daleks|GRA:City of the Daleks]]) Kategoria:Postacie gatunku ludzkiego Kategoria:Postacie z 5 sezonu nowej serii Kategoria:Postacie z 6 sezonu nowej serii Kategoria:Postacie z 7 sezonu nowej serii Kategoria:Towarzysze